Journal of Luke
by LordTarran
Summary: You have been lied to. Your entire lives. My name is Luke, and I hope to clear that up.
1. Chapter 1

I was the first of many, many children. I grew up quickly, and was my father's favored son even as others were born. I defended his kingdom. I was his crown prince. It was my brother who convinced my father to banish me and put me out into the cold. This long exile has taught me several things. One, my father is corrupted by his power, as is my brother, having taken my seat. Two, only myself and those around me can possibly have any chance of stopping the two conniving monsters from ruining all of kingdom. And three, love always sees the truth.

You know me by many names, mortal. But I would prefer you call me Luke, to avoid the negativity now associated with my once proud names. And I would just like to tell you the truth of my banishment, the other angels, and my father himself. This is my story, full of action, adventure, danger, passion, mystery, love, magic, fantasy, great good, and great evil. It is about people pure, corrupt, full of lies, and ever truthful. And hopefully, hopefully, this will be enough for you to see that maybe I'm not such a bad guy after all.

-Luke


	2. Chapter 2

Now, where should I start? I suppose how I came to be originally would be best. I was once told, you cannot go forward from nowhere, so my birth makes the most sense.

I was created out of love, like you mortal, but in a very different why. I was shaped from elemental fire, the same element that every star is made from. My father was lonely in his kingdom. He had conquered it, freed it from the everlasting cold of nothingness, but had done so alone. Having, in his conquests, grown afraid of the cold, he used the very opposite of the cold, dark, nothingness to form his son. So, out of fire, I was drawn and created.

For me, the birth was strange. One moment I did not exist, the next I did. One moment there was no Luke, the next there was, and he was his father's crown prince, and his father's head general.

Besides myself, Father formed many others of fire. You call them angels. And I guess I would have been, at the time, an archangel. Other archangels were formed, and Father taught us that those who led, the archangels, were made of the most loved fire, of the most powerful kind, and that we were to act as one.

Of the archangels, I was firstborn, and therefore, I was the leader. And for countless millennia, this is how it would be.

-Luke


	3. Chapter 3

I realize looking back at my previous entry into this journal that I cut myself off much too soon for a mortal. I apologize. With that said, allow me to continue.

For millennia, I lead my father's forces, alongside the other archangels, the greatest of angels. Unlike what you humans were most likely taught about the workings of the heavens, there is not really a strict hierarchy of angels, and we are not sexless. However, the most powerful of our kind can take the title of Seraph, and from the seraph, the archangels are drawn. As beings of fire, our forms are not as fixed as those on the mortal planes, we are capable of shifting them well, and certain parts of our bodies, noticeably our wings, are ever shifting, barely held in check by self awareness. The artists of a company upon your world, Blizzard Entertainment, captured what our wings look like best among mortals.

The archangels were numerous, but before the Fall, only three were of any note: the only angel still seen today as possibly female, Gabri-el, who we called Gabby; the youngest of the archangels, but third most powerful in combat, and incredibly devoted to my father, as well as, for all purposes, my direct younger brother, Micha-el, who we called Mike; and myself, the leader of all Archangels, the Crown Prince of Heaven, Lucifer, a name which so negatively conotated that I would prefer to be called Luke, and before the Fall I was by Mike and Gabby.

As I mentioned earlier, unlike Church Doctrine, we angels were never sexless. For those of you wondering, I will cover the story of my friend's Ark later. And with Heaven being a realm that is completely timeless, despite moving forward in time, relationships formed and broke within the ranks regularly without a word otherwise. We were beings of love, and so shared it easily. However, being made of love, it was hard for Angels to discern the difference between romantic love, friendly love, parental love, and all other forms. Only the archangels had truly a chance at discerning the differences, and with only three, previously named, exceptions, love was free in heaven before my fall.

Our father did his best to make the differences easier to see, but even he himself, being a divine being supported by the love and faith of his children, was not perfect at it. I remember once discussing within him the basic designs for angelic form, and he said he possibly should have made sexual intercourse impossible without romantic, or passionate, or true love existing in both people, and then the normal difficulties related. He laughed then, saying that if he had done that, angels would never learn eventual self control, and from there, all other sentient life he created never would.

During the time before the fall, prior to your plane's genesis, the armies of heaven spent most of their time pushing back the darkness of the realms around us. Understand that love is fire, love is heat, love is light, and that hatred is ice, hatred is cold, hatred is darkness. Heaven before the fall was a place of fire and light and heat and love, the angelic hordes pushing slowly back the beasts of darkness, creatures that your language does not have words for, and your brains are not capable of comprehending. When you see them, your mind simply edits them out as if they weren't there. Their minds do the same to you.

Actually, several are loose upon your world, and have not been a total destroyer, which is why both sides allow them to stay. The ice age that allowed your species to have a chance is a result of their presence. I, however, personally apologize to those reading this in the United States of American states of Florida, Mississippi, and Louisiana, as well as those of Pakistan, and all South East Asia. The weather and seismic events of the last decade has been devastating, and it upsets me to the core that these creatures cannot be stopped.

Our fights against these beasts, and the dark world they lived in, was meant to make room for the ballooning angelic population (most of which was being put on the frontlines to fight back the darkness, slightly slowing down our growth), but also to make room for another world. Much like two true lovers wish to be one with the other, to make new life, a new child, for they are beings of love, if only with each other, angels, as beings of solid fire, of solid love, and our father (or in some cases great x 10∞ grand father) wished to make a world. A new one that we could love and take care of.

During this time, which was most likely over billions of years, the first true angelic courtship targeted towards marriage began. Marriage for angels means something similar to you humans. We must be in love, yes, but by marriage, we pledge to be together for eternity, by changing our true names, the names that make every creature different from the next, to be one. Unbreakable magic. And it was my intention to marry Gabby.

Gabby, Mike, and I were the greatest generals Heaven had. We were glorious upon the battlefield, especially in concer. When all looked lost for the army of one, we knew we could always summon forth the aid of one of the other two. And beyond military life, we were friends. Though I was formed first, Mike much later, and Gabby had been born and then risen to the rank of Archangel, we shared much in common, especially a slight disapproval of the ways of our brethren in their nondiscriminant love. We were also Father's favored, and often spoke with him.

Gabby long before she became an Archangel was a student of mine. Incredibly gifted in all she did, I had bet that she would make her way to Archangel Rank beneath my command within what in Heaven is called a year, despite being closer to over a trillion years in a plane with time such as yours. Time is so relative…

I was very wrong. Gabby, when graduated from her training was already a Seraph. In less than a week's time she gave me reason to name her not only an Archangel, but also an Archangel General. The only two angels to move as fast from nothing to Archangel General had the unfair advantage of being born there. As I'm sure you have noticed, my father likes the number three, and once Mike was placed, no other angel ever was powerful enough to join our trio. It was not his doing, that's not what I suggest. But Mike being placed was for the even three.

I, however, am not being clear. Gabby was, no, is, the most beautiful angel, no being, to ever exist. I am often blamed, on your world, for creating all the gods that are not the Christian God, including the Jewish God Yahweh and the Islamic God Allah. First, I would like to say that my Father is the "Christian" God, who is Yahweh and Allah. Just like to clear that up first of all. Secondly, I did not create all of the gods. I did facilitate many of their arrivals here on this plane, and I did create a few. One of these was Aphrodite, also known as Venus. She was my attempt to create the beauty of Gabby in another being. I failed miserably.

Gabby's physical features would be difficult for me to explain to a mortal. She is beyond your understanding, which is why the few times she has appeared to a human in your history, she often described as a great flame, or she shapeshifts he form down to something human. Like all my kind her skin glows, but hers does so in a softer, more luscious light. Her wings are long and graceful, her face is soft and innocent. Her eyes in battle are two suns of power, nothing but destruction shown for her enemies. In times of love, they are soft glowing orbs of … I'm sorry, I cannot continue tonight.

-Luke


End file.
